A Royal Wedding
by Queenhopetheirin
Summary: Anora sits on the side of her bed considering the last six months and the events leading to her marriage with Aedan Cousland
1. Chapter 1

Anora sat on the side of her bed. It was large and elegant, and for the first time in her life filled exactly how she wanted it. As a child her father dictated the fill, when she married Cailan chose the fill. Even though he rarely spent more than an hour in the bed at a time it was filled for him.

And now she was to bend her will to another? After tonight she would be expected to share this bed with another man, The Hero of Ferelden, The Grey Warden, or as he insisted Aedan. Maker help her.

Anora contemplated the past few months. At the landsmeet her father was spared and now traveled with the Grey Wardens. Alistair refused to accept that he had failed in convincing Aedan to murder Loghain and left dejected. Rumors placed him on a ship to The Free Marches. The Hero save Loghain in exchange for being king.

Anora denied the request at first. She would not give up her power, not even for her father. He looked at the dark hair apostate like she was his all, Anora refused to be with another man who couldn't stay out of other women's beds. Aedan shrugged and turned away.

"I will let you rule, but Alistair will not let Loghain live, and I won't stop him." Aedan said.

"What about Morigan?" Anora asked dreading the answer. "Will you expect her to remain at court?"

Aedan turned back, "My relationship with her is strained, and she has made it clear she wants her freedom. I am not promising to love you, I will rule beside you, and if I find myself in another woman's bed you will never hear a whisper about it."

Anora flinched, Calian never made that promise, he had been careless. "What about us, what will you expect from me?"

"I expect that we will need to try for children, I see no reason why we shouldn't enjoy that. I am not unskilled, and you are attractive." Aedan said and pulled her close.

Anora's breath caught in her throat as his lips hovered near hers, the room warmed up as he lingered. She heard herself sigh as he closed the gap and he kissed her. She stood in shock for a moment, the kiss was gentle, his lips touched hers, not chaste in anyway, but also not demanding.

A heartbeat, then two and her arms went around him. How long had they known each other? A week, maybe two? She kissed Aedan back. Maker she never wanted anything as much as she wanted him, but then he pulled away. Anora's lips tingled at the memory of that first kiss.

At that moment she accepted she could marry him. When Anora said yes Aedan smiled, "You will not regret this." He said as he kissed her again. Maker, she wanted him to continue, but he pulled away again.

"What will you tell Alistair?" Anora asked her blue eyes clouded with worry.

Aedan gave a smile that he perfected to put people at ease. "Don't worry, Alistair doesn't want to be king anyway."

Anora spent many nights wondering how Aedan turned her thoughts around. She did not know much about him other than he was from the Cousland line, and in line for the throne after his brother Fergus. Even if Rendon Howe hadn't managed to murder off most of the Cousland's she would most likely would have been paired with him in a few years.

Aedan was a handsome man, He was tall, dark brown hair, and he kept a short beard that made him look mature rather than unkempt. His brown eyes sparkled when he teased her as they made marriage plans. His full lips never promised love, Anora was grateful that he did not spout platitudes about learning to love each other.

Anora had no real desire to be married. The years she was married to Cailan were less horrible than maddening, He was a man-child that happened to be born on the right side of the sheets.

In all honesty from what she knew of Alistair he would have made a better king than his brother. Aedan said as much, one night as they sat outside in the garden.

"What is wrong my queen?" Aedan asked, his thumb brushing the back of her neck.

Anora enjoyed the time they spent together, they hadn't consummated their relationship, that for now was to procreate, and they were not married. "Did we do the right thing?"

"You could have married Alistair, he is a good man, if not stubborn." Aedan answered honestly.

Anora sighed, fighting the urge to curl up against The Hero. "Has there been any word from my father?"

Aedan shook his head. "He will be fine, he is being trained by the best of the Orlesian Wardens, and he will be more qualified than I am in a short time."

That day she kissed him for the first time on her own. It wasn't during the conversation, later after dinner he walked her to her room as was his habit. He turned to leave, he had not kissed her since the day he came up with his plan to marry her. Anora wanted to know if the feelings he stirred were real or imagined.

Her hand went to his shoulder, he turned. Anora bridged the gap between them and she pulled Aedan's head toward her. The kiss was everything she remembered. She wanted more, she needed him. He pressed her against the door, his hands circled her waist.

"Aedan," Anora panted as his lips found her neck, his hands found her breasts. Anora moaned when he pulled away.

"Please Aedan," Anora opened her door and held out her hand.

"We wed in three months, if you turn up with child before that there will be a scandal." Aedan said and Anora groaned when his point hit home.

Anora's face fell as she failed to hide her disappointment. "Thank you for thinking about our reputation she said as she turned toward the door. She never put herself out to Cailan like that. After years of marriage and many nights of unsatisfactory sex Anora wanted to feel close to her betrothed more than she knew she could want someone.

A quick motion had her up in the air. She squealed as Aedan carried her to the room. He put her down next to the bed and had her stripped in moments. Anora tried to help with his clothes but he shooed her away as he kissed down her front. Maker what was he doing? That is the night that she learned that despite all Cailan's sleeping around he never had a chance with her.

Aedan kissed nibbled and teased his way down her body, she could barely stand when he found her center with his tongue. Her body quivered as he teased her. She had never felt anything like it before.

Was this what sex would be like with him. She heard the maids talking about men treating them to this, but she always thought it sounded awkward. Her knees started to buckle but he held her up. Her hips moved encouraging him as her fingers wound into his hair.

When her body gave way to an orgasm she sobbed. She never knew it could end that way. Anora's body near collapsed as Aedan kissed her a final time and stood carrying her to her bed. He leaned down and kissed her this bed. He left, after, Aedan did not ask for anything.

That was not the only time. Sometimes he used his mouth, sometimes his hand. No matter how much Anora begged he refused to have sex with her. Either way she woke up with a smile. Once as he entered the room she knelt between his knees, "Tell me how to please you."

Aedan leaned against the door, he bucked as she followed his directions. Maker help her, she did not know if this was truly out of the Maker's will, but she didn't care.

The first time he tried to get her to move but she was sure she could handle finishing him off. The stream hit the back of her throat and it shocked her. Aedan made such lovely sounds as he held her head that she relaxed and swallowed the bitter fluids.

That was two months ago. She did not mind the acts done in private anymore, if anything she looked forward to tonight. They would be married. After three months of teasing and learning about each other's bodies. Tonight she would be whole.

Anora stood and went to the mirror, she sighed as she contemplated the long ceremony to come, and soon her maids would be in to do her hair. The long white gown would be stepped into, it was not the dress she wore to marry Cailan.

Instead she had a new gown made, local not Orlesian. The silk was not as fine in Ferelden, but Aedan insisted that they used local merchants. He was right of course. The dress was stunning despite the quality of the material, the beadwork and embroidery was perfect.

As predicted the servants came in, each worked around each other until with a gasp they all stepped back. Her stick straight hair was in loose waves, a simple crown instead of a veil sat on her head. They did simple makeup, thoughtful about the lipstick and eye kohl.

Anora stood shocked in front of the same mirror as before. Did she look as beautiful the first time? She had been younger and scared, this time she had a man that spoke the truth, their match made sense.

There was no more stalling. She was ready. Her father, Loghain, took her arm and the marched down the stairs. What she felt was not love, but it was respect. Tonight she would be married. It was a start. 


	2. Chapter 2

Anora walked toward Aedan, he was standing, waiting his eyes hungry. She wondered if Morrigan experienced the same chill when he looked at her. She clung to her father's arm until they reached the end. Anora blushed when her father took her hand and placed it in Aedan's.

The ceremony was long. When the Priest turned the couple to the crowd Anora was weary. Aedan looked ready for a drink. Tonight… They each had their own room, but tonight people expected him to spend the night in hers.

Together they walked to the door of the great hall and greeted each guest, political allies and friends of the crown. Aedan made friends without trying so he had a large section. She tried not to bristle when Leliana kissed his cheek, and then with a syrupy sweet smile congratulated them both.

Aedan chuckled and kissed her cheek, the crowd cheered as she blushed. Loghain stood on the other side of her scowling at her husband. She shrugged and kept shaking hands as the room emptied. They went to their rooms to dress for dinner.

The servants helped her with her heavy gowns and worked at reworking her hair into a high bun to hold up a crown with small emeralds adorning it. Her gown was strapless, it was a deep emerald green silk edged in a gold silk. A cream colored fur stole covered her shoulders. Tonight Aedan could undo a few buttons and she'd be close to nude.

Anora let the servants fix her makeup and when done she looked in the mirror she as glad she picked the outfit. It made her pale skin look bright. With a slight adjustment to the outfit she was ready. The crowd in the hall cheered as Aedan and she entered.

The dinner elegant, they sat watching over the crowd. Anora blushed when Aedan leaned to her and told her she was beautiful. He trapped the earlobe between his teeth. "You are too kind Husband," She gasped as he turned back to his plate.

While this was her second wedding, and they skipped a few of the wedding traditions, they still held a ball to celebrate. Her dance with Aedan reminded her he learned to entertain. He held her close as he twirled her around the room.

Halfway through the ball she wanted to leave. The ballroom was hot, and she was sweaty and sticky. Aedan was dancing with an older woman, no doubt making a dowager blush. A bow and a kiss on the elder woman's hand ended the dance. Aedan turned to Anora with his easy smile.

Aedan held out his hand, and she went to him, she went as a bee to honey. She sighed as she prepared herself to dance once again but instead Aedan excused them with apologies. She wanted to kiss him, but she held herself together long enough to get back to her room where a giant tub was waiting.

"Oh Aedan, I've wanted a bath for hours." Anora sighed turning to her new husband and kissing him.

Aedan laughed his fingers found the buttons on her dress and he unfastened them one at a time until it slid to the ground. The stole sat in the ballroom abandoned. "I've wanted to see you naked for hours now." Aedan said with a half-smile that made her want to skip the bath.

He took her smallclothes off, and she trembled as he set her in the water. It was hot, and it relaxed her as soon as she sat back against the tub. Tonight she was his, and his first thought was her comfort. Aedan did that, it was if he couldn't help himself. How often he got his way because he smiled while offering someone a cup of tea? Business came after your comfort.

Her eyes closed as he took the crown off her head and unwound the bun. He had her go under the water and when she resurfaced he put soap in her hair. His fingertips massaging her scalp. "Aedan, you need not do this."

"I do things that please me," He said motioning her to dip under the water, rinsing off the soap.

"Are you going to bathe tonight," Anora asked as he took a cloth and got a nice lather on it.

Aedan smiled, "I prefer to bathe in the morning after training."

Anora couldn't remember the last time someone had spent so much time taking care of her. He washed her arms, her nipple stiffened as he washed her breasts. He washed her stomach and legs, and even her feet. Anora's skin tingled as he washed her back.

"Lean back and relax my Queen." Aedan said, his hand going between her legs.

Aedan pushed two fingers into her. Her body reacted by pushing against his hand. She pulled at her nipples as he rested his thumb against her nub. Anora lifted her hips encouraging more. "Maker Aedan, I am a wanton with you."

He fingered her, adding a third finger as she met his thrusts. Maker there weren't words for the sensations he created. When Anora found her release Aedan kissed her. She stood and waited for the towel, drying off as he stripped.

Anora went to her knees in front of a now naked Aedan. As she took him into her mouth Anora remembered how he liked it. He stroked her hair as she worked the nerve up to let him into her throat. She liked how he reacted as he went deeper, his controlled façade slipping.

Aedan moaned loud, she understood this side of him as he pushed deeper in her throat. It was uncomfortable, but she loved every moment. In the past after he left she was so wet, she learned to take care of herself, he had taught her. He liked it when she played with her clit as he fucked her mouth.

Anora choked as he took over, he backed off and let her recover before going again. She moved her fingers faster. He made choking moans that let her know he was close. When she could take no more, her clit pulsed as his hips bucking into her face. She swallowed, greedy. When he pulled away she stopped herself from protesting.

"You have gotten good at that." Aedan said with a satisfied smile.

Anora blushed, "It isn't proper…"

Aedan lifted her off the floor and put her in bed, he folded the blankets to the foot of the bed. "If you want proper I believe you need a high neck night dress and we need to say our chants before we do what happens next."

Aedan put her hands up holding onto the headboard. "I'll kiss your body, keep your hands here or I'll stop."

Anora nodded, and he kissed her. He did as he said stopping to make her nipples hard pebbles before blowing on them. It sent a wave of pleasure through her as she gripped the headboard as he kissed lower. He spread her legs, she trembled remembering how well he anticipated her needs.

Aedan bit her inner thigh, harder than he had before, Anora moaned. She wanted to force his head to between her legs, to lick at her pussy. Anora accepted he'd stop, she didn't want that to happen. He wouldn't be rushed as he kissed her thighs, biting just hard enough for her to cry out.

"I need you Aedan." She begged as he teased her.

With a throaty growl he put her legs over his shoulders and moved so he was kissing her lips. When Aedan pushed into her she sobbed out a cry of pleasure. Her hands were still on the headboard, Anora wanted to grab his ass and pull him closer. Not being allowed to touch him frustrated her.

Aedan was a good lover, he varied his movements enough to make it interesting but not enough that she couldn't keep going. "Let go of the headboard," He said as he put her legs so they were bent at the knees. He pulled her so she was sitting on him.

"So my Queen, I want to watch you finish," He pulled her hips closer, showing her how to move her hips.

Anora wrapped her arms around his neck daring to kiss him. It was too much, surely they were under the spell of a demon, but she didn't care as the bed slapped against the wall. Anora swore as her orgasm built. Aedan laughed and encouraged it.

When she found release he eased her back to the bed and pushed into her as she clenched around him. A few hard fast thrusts and he slumped against her. "Does it always feel like that?" Anora asked, her breathing returning to normal.

Aedan laughed, "if we do it right it should."

"I am wicked," Anora admitted her fingers caressed his back his cock resting against her leg. "Do you need to leave? I mean, that's what men do after sex, they leave."

"Who said we're done?" Aedan chuckled, "I've the next fortnight just for you, if you want to stay here we can, if you want to travel we can. We may not be a love match, but as I told you before I find you desirable, as long as you want me in your bed I'll be here. If you find me distasteful I'll come as often as needed for procreation. I just ask that you are discreet if you take a lover."

"Me take a lover?" Anora gasped surprised. "I've never had a lover."

"Not even that cute Orlesian maid, she'd have if you asked." Aedan asked tugging at her ear with his teeth.

Anora laughed, they kept talking, Aedan filling her mind with the image of her maid between her thighs cleaning up the mess he left. Or a guardsman could he teased. He turned her to her stomach, his strong fingers massaged her back, her ass.

"Have you ever had a man in your ass?" Aedan asked massaging the tight muscle. He swirled a finger in her pussy before pushing it to the first knuckle.

"Once, it hurt." Anora admitted. Cailan had learned a new trick, he came in the room too excited to listen, she cried as he ignored her pain. He was so unlike Aedan. She thought sex hurt.

"If I do something you don't enjoy, I want you to tell me," Aedan still probed with his finger, easing it in and out, it didn't hurt.

Anora agreed, doubt replaced with pleasure, she realized he did nothing to hurt her, well in a way she didn't beg for, she thought with a grin. Soon he had his index finger in her ass and his cock pressed against her pussy.

She was hot with desire. "Please."

Aedan guided a hand to her clit before he pressed into her. Once again he went fast, she called for harder, and when he pushed a second finger in she cried out to the Maker. This must be a sin. Her fingers pushed against her swollen nub as it ached. She wondered if the guardsman touched themselves at the sounds she was making. The imaged of her guardsmen, hands in their breeches, made it even sweeter.

"Aedan the guards can hear us!" She said moaning as he fucked her harder.

"I know." Aedan made a moaning noise, the same as when she was doing a good job on her knees. The thrill of knowing at least two night guards could hear her excited her, and she came loud, shaking as he pulled out and pushed into her ass.

She knew now that whatever Cailan had done, it was wrong. Her body adjusted as he thrust against her. His clean hand curled around her body and pushed into her pussy. "One more, you can do that for me right my Queen?"

Aedan purred in her ear as he whispered a new scenario. The maid wearing a leather cock, she didn't understand how, but his fingers pushed into her all the same. He was gifted, and she came screaming out once again. He came in her ass a thrust later.

"Did I hurt you milady?" He asked kissing her back as he rolled off to the side. He went to the tub and got a cloth and wiped them both clean. The water drained out through the floor and out the castle wall a stopper kept the draft away.

Anora was too tired to respond. He took the time to make them both comfortable before sleep touched her. "I could get used to this." Anora admitted as he climbed into bed.

"Good, I'll be here as often, my Queen." He pulled her against his chest.

Anora sighed listening to his heartbeat. She yawned and curled her hand under her chin. Her husband made her feel things she never knew she could and then held her until she slept. Her last thought was a prayer to thank the maker.

Aedan woke to a hand on his shoulder. He smiled seeing Zevran. He slipped out of bed and they moved to the back of Anora's deep closet before he kissed his lover. "She suspects nothing."

"You had her screaming, I could hear her in my room." Zevran said in a joking tone.

"You know if we keep our affair quiet she won't care, and there won't be any children." Aedan said stroking Zevran's face. "You are one of my best friends, it's all anyone needs to know."

"Are you sure you don't want time to see if you will fall in love with your wife?" Zevran asked kissing Aedan's neck.

"There will be time later," Aedan said, a soft moan fell from his lips.

It felt daring take his lover in Anora's clothing. He stripped Zevran, both men careful to stay quiet. Since neither had lubrication the sucked each other's cocks deep until they lay panting on the floor.

"We can't do this again, here I mean." Aedan said with a soft chuckle.

Zevran agreed as he dressed. Aedan kissed his lover, both mouths coated with semen as their tongues invaded each other's mouths. Aedan left the closet and climbed back into bed. Anora had taken his spot, so he went to hers, Zevran left as quiet as he entered the room. Anora was soft and warm in his arms, He fell asleep satisfied and content.


End file.
